black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bhoraxius
*Lub, lub, lub...* "''Do you hear the mayhem above...?" *Lub, lub, lub...* Introductory Bhoraxius, or '''Bhora, '''is an exceptionally powerful chaosmonger type demon embedded deep within the planet of the same name. It is fairly unknown, and only spoken of by the highest orders of power on the planet, not even The Prideking himself dare speak it's name. Early History Nobody truly knows where it came from, but the belief is that many years ago, a tear formed within the Physical Plane of Existence from the Void; a pod emerged from the tear and was sent hurtling through space. Eventually, it landed on young Bhora and embedded itself deep within the planet's core. There, it incubated itself and hatched into a hideous monstrosity with a confused body - with a large back with massive boils that beats like a heart, and limbs composed of tendrils of darkness and chaos. History It's influence is great and encompasses all who enter Oujidoon. It's near proximity are granted the '''Bloodthirst Aura, '''in which, animals and people who fight, create havoc, kill, inflict harm are granted a portion of that victim's strength and life energy. It's influences are dated back to the very beginning of the First Empires, where battles for positions of power were determined by sword on sword combat to the death. And those who assumed a position of power were often people who had a high body count to their name as it was. Without the influence of Bhoraxius, many of the events and societies might not have come to pass. Personality Assumed to be naturally condescending and aggressive in nature with absolutely no regard or respect for life itself; only using it to fuel his insatiable thirst for chaos and mass murder. It has no care for prolonged pain and suffering. The instant gratification of crushing the brain of individuals and other means of quickly killing things is it's preferred way of dealing with life. Appearance A grotesque and foul creature. It assumes a crouched and wide legged posture with a large head and wide, jagged jaws. Several differently shaped and sized eyes placed around the head almost at random as the monster is chaotic. It's back is fat and bloated, filling the majority of it's chamber. Covered in red and black blisters and beating like a heart - tendrils, arteries and ligaments connect it with the outer core of the planet. Despite the size of the planet, Bhoraxius himself is quite small. Only a few hundred feet tall and wide. Relationships Powers Bhoraxius is incredibly powerful. Far stronger than Erozand and any of the other godlike beings that rule over the world. Even the Iron Queen was afraid of an encounter with Bhoraxius for it's endlessly persistent murderous personality and pure brute force. It's back pulsations alone can instantly cause mass extinctions and fanatical riots among intelligent societies on a global scale throughout the universe - the pulsations cause maelstroms within the fabric of reality that can even cause stars and ''even galaxies ''to with almost instantly - the result can create black holes of immense size and leave a mass grave of life throughout the universe. He has demonstrated the ability to instantly create portals to oblivion and bypass most forms of notable durability. Physical armor and weapons are worthless against him - Bhoraxius doesn't possess a fragile anatomy like most creatures might. It has no physical brain or vulnerable body. Even if a weapon managed to slice into it's hide (like Sicilius managed in the infancy of Bhora) the wound instantly seals and no damage is truly done. It doesn't even acknowledge it had been "injured". Bhoraxius is totally immune to elemental magic of any sorts and can bathe in the ''"death of infinite suns" - ''the very concept of death itself isn't acknowledged by it. For Bhoraxius to die, one must somehow undo all the carnage and anger in the universe and then attack at the exposed heart itself. It has an impressive level of telepathy that even drove the Prideking mad.Category:Bhora Series Category:Bhora Category:Adroxas Category:Void Category:Demon Category:God Category:Greater Gods